


Innocence

by LuriYowell



Series: Comfort Couch [2]
Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kissing, M/M, def shippy this time oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuriYowell/pseuds/LuriYowell
Summary: Softly he ran his fingers through the dark green locks of his partner, enjoying the feeling of careful hands running up and down his back in a relaxing motion. Separating their lips for a second, Ion looked into the pair of eyes so much like his own, a smile spreading on his lips as the other looked away in embarrassment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sync and Ion kissing on the couch K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Softly he ran his fingers through the dark green locks of his partner, enjoying the feeling of careful hands running up and down his back in a relaxing motion. Separating their lips for a second, Ion looked into the pair of eyes so much like his own, a smile spreading on his lips as the other looked away in embarrassment. 

Currently the slimmer boy was seated in Sync’s lap, as the two sat in the couch, where they’d spend uncountable hours comforting each other in the past. How the two had ended up here or who started it, Ion could barely remember. But it didn’t really matter right now anyway, not when Sync was looking so… Honest. 

Neither of them had much experience with these matters, they’d never gone further than few kisses, usually on the cheek or forehead, or hugging and cuddling on the couch in Ion’s apartment. Yet Sync was always seeming so awfully self-conscious about his own lack of experience with all the things they did, something the smaller of the two couldn’t help but find cute. 

“You can kiss me too, you know,” Ion teased softly before dusting small kisses over the other’s heated cheeks. Not that his own face was much better.

“Sh-shut up!” Sync grumbled, swallowing slowly and softly took the other’s head in his hands to do as instructed. The kiss was tense and awkward, but softened as he responded by leaning into it. 

It was rare Sync ever initiated anything between them, but he showed no signs of minding and had once even confessed to liking it. The few times the other did initiate things though, Ion usually found himself floating on a little pink cloud. To see and feel how much the other trusted him, trusted he wouldn’t reject him, as well as knowing it wasn’t just him pushing himself onto the other. That the feelings weren’t one-sided. 

“You know, for someone who always tries to be such a bad boy, you sure get flustered easily,” Ion said as the two parted once more, hands going from his partner’s hair, past his neck and down his chest before going back up to settle around Sync’s neck, causing the other to shiver a bit under his touch.

“And you’re a lot less innocent than everyone thinks you are,” The older one countered and flicked his forehead, which earned him a warm laughter from the boy still seated in his lap. 

They kissed again after that. Some quick and innocent, others a bit more heated and a few ones with added tongue, but no further. They didn’t need to rush anything. They had all the time they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this whole AU started with me thinking of the scene where Sync says "And you’re a lot less innocent than everyone thinks you are" so yeah...


End file.
